The invention relates to devices for supporting a visual indicator lamp, such as a light-emitting diode and for positioning it and securing it to a printed circuit card.
Among known devices, some provide efficient and stable positioning and securing but require relatively complicated and expensive operations for mounting the indicator lamps; others are simpler to put into practice but do not provide very accurate positioning, this latter quality being incompatible with the fact that, during mounting, certain clearances must be tolerated if a high production rate is desired. In all these devices, the connecting wires must be bent over an appropriate mount before insertion thereof in the holes of the printed circuit.
The invention proposes overcoming one or more of the disadvantages of known supports and providing a simple device in which the predetermined bending operation, more particularly of the wires, is not required.